Milky Eights
Milky Eights était une prostituée du Royaume Magique de Levianta et l’ancienne amante de Pale Noël. Vivant sa vie comme une prostituée, Milky est devenue la maîtresse de Pale pendant un moment avant d'être sélectionnée comme candidate potentielle pour le Projet 'Ma'. En conséquence, elle est devenue une participante d'un jeu de survie dangereux avec d'autres pour avoir la chance d'être la prochaine Ma. Histoire Prélude Vivant dans le Royaume Magique de Levianta, Milky se prostitua à Welvya et finit par entrer en relation avec le leader de Apocalypse, Pale Noël. Elle est ensuite tombée enceinte et a engendré un enfant avec lui dans EC 011. Peu après, la relation a pris fin. Projet 'Ma' En EC 013, Milky a été interrogée sur sa viabilité pour le Projet 'Ma'. Malgré son incapacité à remplir certaines conditions du projet, comme la virginité, elle a quand même été accepté. Bien que sélectionnée, il lui était interdit d'entrer dans le temple avant la sélection finale en raison de ses relations antérieures avec Apocalypse. Alors que l'heure de la sélection finale approchait, Milky se prépara à tuer Elluka Chirclatia, Ly Li et Irina Clockworker afin d'obtenir le poste de 'Ma'. Plus tard, Milky fut pendue dans une forêt par Irina et mourut d'asphyxie. Héritage Après sa mort, il a été déterminé que Milky s'était pendue pour échapper au terrible meurtre se déroulant dans les coulisses. Après avoir assassiné le reste des candidats potentiels, les crimes d'Irina Clockworker ont été découverts et elle a été choisie pour devenir la nouvelle Ma par défaut. La lignée descendante de l'enfant de Milky et Pale a finalement mené à Mikina Sfarz, qui a épousé un enfant goule identique à Pale nommé Keel Freezis, dont la famille est en passe de devenir l'un des hommes d'affaires les plus en vue d'Evillious. Personnalité et traits Consommée par son propre érotisme, Milky a embrassé sa vie de prostitution, utilisant sa carrière pour obtenir de l'argent et du sexe pour son propre plaisir. Malgré cela, elle a choisi de mener sa grossesse à terme avec l'enfant de Pale Noël et de l'associer étroitement à ce dernier au cours de leur relation. Comme les autres candidats potentiels, Milky souhaitait devenir le nouveau souverain du pays et se voir attribuer le titre de Ma, souhaitant même tuer les autres pour réussir. Compétences Outre son apparente popularité en tant que prostituée, Milky savait manier un flamberge malgré la longueur de son arme dépassant sa taille. Parmi les candidats interrogés sur leur viabilité, Milky était statistiquement la plus équilibré des quatre. Malgré cela, ses liens avec Apocalypse lui ont valu une mauvaise réputation et le Sénat ne l'a acceptée qu'à contrecœur en raison du succès de l'affaire Meta Salmhofer. Liens Pale Noël : l'ancien amant de Milky. Entrant dans une relation physique avec Pale en dépit de ses activités illégales, à la fois en tant que prostituée et en tant que maîtresse, Milky a publiquement mis fin à cette relation avant de rejoindre le Project 'Ma'. Malgré cela, on la questionna sur ses relations avec lui pendant le projet. Anecdotes Conception et Origine * Son nom est inspiré du nom de sa représentante Vocaloid, Miki, avec la romanisation de Milky contenant le "mi" et le "ki". * La romanisation de son nom de famille, "eitsu", correspond à la romanisation de la partie "A2" du nom de sa représentante Vocaloid. Curiosités * Lors de l'enquête pour le projet 'Ma', les classements de Milky étaient M = 183, O = 163, T = 123, H = 100, E = 199, R = 143. * Au cours du deuxième verset du clip vidéo Ma Survival, la partie de Milky est juxtaposée aux termes de Luxure et Avarice dans les huit mauvaises pensées, qui ont ensuite évolué pour devenir les sept péchés capitaux. Galerie Concept Art= MilkyLyIchika2.png|Concept art of Milky and Ly Li |-| Songs= MAsurvival.png|Milky with the other Ma candidates in Ma Survival |-| Misc= Act2back.jpg|Milky on the back cover of the Original Sin Story -Act 2- album